UEFA Champions League
Real Madrid (11th title)}} | number_of_teams = 32 (group stage) 76 or 77 (total) | most_successful_club = Real Madrid (11 titles)}} | current = 2016-17 | website = http://www.uefa.com/uefachampionsleague/index.html }} The UEFA Champions League, known simply as the Champions League, is an annual continental club football competition organised by the Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) and contested by top-division European clubs. It is one of the most prestigious tournaments in the world and the most prestigious club competition in European football, played by the national league champion (and, for some nations, one or more runners-up) of each UEFA national association. History Each year, the winning team is presented with the European Champion Clubs' Cup, the current version of which has been awarded since 1967. Any team that wins the Champions League three years in a row or five times overall wins the right to retain a full-sized replica of the trophy (UEFA retains the original at all times). Six clubs have earned this honour: Real Madrid, Ajax, Bayern Munich, Milan, Liverpool, and Barcelona. The current trophy is 74 cm (29 in) tall and made of silver, weighing 11 kg (24 lb). It was designed by Jörg Stadelmann, a jeweller from Bern, Switzerland, after the original was given to Real Madrid in 1966 in recognition of their six titles to date, and cost 10,000 Swiss francs. As of the 2012–13 season, 40 gold medals are presented to the Champions League winners, and 40 silver medals to the runners-up. Winners } Club !scope=col|Winners !scope=col|Runners-up !scope=col|Years won !scope=col|Years runner-up |- !scope=row| Real Madrid | style="text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" |3 |1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1966, 1998, 2000, 2002, 2014, 2016 |1962, 1964, 1981 |- !scope=row| AC Milan | style="text-align:center;" |7 | style="text-align:center;" |4 |1963, 1969, 1989, 1990, 1994, 2003, 2007 |1958, 1993, 1995, 2005 |- !scope=row| Bayern Munich | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |1974, 1975, 1976, 2001, 2013 |1982, 1987, 1999, 2010, 2012 |- !scope=row| Barcelona | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |3 |1992, 2006, 2009, 2011, 2015 |1961, 1986, 1994 |- !scope=row| Liverpool | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |2 |1977, 1978, 1981, 1984, 2005 |1985, 2007 |- !scope=row| Ajax | style="text-align:center;" |4 | style="text-align:center;" |2 |1971, 1972, 1973, 1995 |1969, 1996 |- !scope=row| Inter Milan | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |2 |1964, 1965, 2010 |1967, 1972 |- !scope=row| Manchester United | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |2 |1968, 1999, 2008 |2009, 2011 |- !scope=row| Juventus | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |6 |1985, 1996 |1973, 1983, 1997, 1998, 2003, 2015 |- !scope=row| S.L. Benfica | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |5 |1961, 1962 |1963, 1965, 1968, 1988, 1990 |- !scope=row| Nottingham Forest | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1979,1980 | |- !scope=row| FC Porto | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1987, 2004 | |- !scope=row| Celtic | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |1967 |1970 |- !scope=row| Hamburg | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |1983 |1980 |- !scope=row| Steaua București | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |1986 |1989 |- !scope=row| Marseille | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |1993 |1991 |- !scope=row| Chelsea | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |2012 |2008 |- !scope=row| Borussia Dortmund | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |1 |1997 |2013 |- !scope=row| Feyenoord | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1970 | |- !scope=row| Aston Villa | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1982 | |- !scope=row| PSV Eindhoven | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1988 | |- !scope=row| Red Star Belgrade | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |0 |1991 | |- !scope=row| Atlético Madrid | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |3 | |1974, 2014, 2016 |- !scope=row| Stade de Reims | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |2 | |1956, 1959 |- !scope=row| Valencia | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |2 | |2000, 2001 |- !scope=row| Fiorentina | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1957 |- !scope=row| Eintracht Frankfurt | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1960 |- !scope=row| Partizan | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1966 |- !scope=row| Panathinaikos | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1971 |- !scope=row| Leeds United | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1975 |- !scope=row| Saint-Étienne | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1976 |- !scope=row| Borussia Mönchengladbach | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1977 |- !scope=row| Club Brugge | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1978 |- !scope=row| Malmö FF | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1979 |- !scope=row| Roma | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1984 |- !scope=row| Sampdoria | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |1992 |- !scope=row| Bayer Leverkusen | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |2002 |- !scope=row| Monaco | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |2004 |- !scope=row| Arsenal | style="text-align:center;" |0 | style="text-align:center;" |1 | |2006 |} Category:Cups